Coco's favor
by Axeex
Summary: Coco quiere convertir a ella y a Crash en humanos, ¡pero no puede hacerlo sin la ayuda de Cortex! Advertencias: rico yaoi, quizá lime, enemigos del pasado.
1. 0 Prólogo

Cortex aspiró lentamente el aire fresco de la mañana. Hace exactamente una semana su vida había puesto bastante tranquila. Las cosas ahora eran más fáciles: Cortex simplemente esperaba el regreso de Nina de la horrible academia Amberly. Además, su trabajo como científico malvado se había vuelto considerablemente fácil. Solo tenía que ir a buscar algunos cristales, gemas de vez en cuando y atormentar vidas humanas.

«Si tan solo fuera tan fácil» pensó cansadamente, pero apartó esos pensamientos enseguida. Ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Tomándose uno de sus raros descansos, Cortex se sujetó a las barandas del balcón y se dedicó a disfrutar del frío ambiente. Cerró los ojos y así pasaron unos segundos.

—¿Cortex?

Abrió los ojos abruptamente y dio un salto atrás, se aferró lo más rápido posible a su pistola de plasma y apuntó hacia la nada.

—Por aquí, menso.

Cortex se dio cuenta que la voz provenía detrás suyo. Dio una vuelta y casi se cae de espaldas. Coco Bandicoot lo estaba mirando con una expresión divertida mientras que Crash estaba al lado suyo riéndose.

—Parece que la edad te está afectando—dijo con un deje de burla.

—¡Silencio!—le ladró a Coco y guardó su pistola—. ¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes aquí? ¿No fui lo suficiente claro la última vez de que NO los quería volver a ver?

Crash lo miró confundido como si no se acordase y Coco asintió, prosiguiendo a hablar rápidamente.

—Lo sé. Cómo olvidar eso—dijo con escalofríos—. Pero vine aquí por una razón…

—¡Patrañas! No quiero nada de ustedes. ¡Largo!—dijo furiosamente.

Acto seguido caminó hasta Crash y comenzó a empujarlo hacia el balcón. Trató de ignorar su piel suave y cálida.

—¡Espera! ¡Te daremos cristales a cambio!

Cortex apartó inmediatamente las manos de la espalda de Crash y miró de forma sagaz a Coco.

—¿A sí? ¿Cuántos?—dijo secamente, pero secretamente no subestimaba a esos idiotas. Cuando el tarado de Crash se involucraba en algo, los cristales parecían proliferar. La última vez que… «colaboró» con él se había llevado unos cuantos cristales.

—Cinco. Te daremos cinco cristales si me haces un favor—añadió lentamente, intentando que Cortex picase. Y funcionó porque hizo a un lado a Crash y le prestó atención—. Al parecer ahora sí quieres escucharme.

—Deja de hacerte la misteriosa y dime qué es lo que quieres, ¡no tengo todo el día!—mintió. Sí, Cortex en realidad tenía todo el día.

—Está bien, pero promete que no te volverás loco o algo así—y siguió hablando cuando Cortex empezó a jalarse los cabellos—. Quiero… que nos conviertas a mí y a Crash en humanos.

El ambiente cambió drásticamente. Cortex cerró los ojos de repente y se cruzó de brazos. Coco tragó saliva y empezó a rezar, mientras que Crash se sacaba los mocos y miraba entretenido de vez en cuando la situación.

—¡Pffff! ¡JAJA!—dijo Cortex mientras se limpiaba una lágrima falsa—. Acepto.

La boca de Coco se abrió en una perfecta «o» y miró a Cortex incrédula. Crash no parecía demasiado afectado, pero sonrió como siempre.

—¿E…en serio?—tanteó el terreno—. ¿De… de verdad?

—Sí, tontita—dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima y se regocijó mentalmente.—«Y cuando los transforme en humanos, probablemente pierdan todas sus cualidades mutantes. Sí… ¡es perfecto! ¡Finalmente podré vengarme, ja, ja, ja! ».

Aunque una irritante voz en su cabeza le advertía que no se confíe. Que algo podría salir mal porque, bueno, siempre que se tratase de los Bandicoots todo le salía mal. Pero eso era poco probable.

—¿Qué le pasa?—preguntó Coco a Crash al ver que Cortex se reía entre dientes y no decía nada.

Crash se encogió de hombros y se acercó a Cortex. Lo miró de cerca, lo analizó y miró a Coco concluyendo un «No sé». El enano pareció salir de su ensueño y miró a Coco bastante satisfecho por su improvisado plan.

—Muy bien, chiquilla. Tráeme los cristales y cumpliré tu deseo—canturreó y miró secretamente a Crash—. Y el tuyo también… Crash.

El Bandicoot le dio una sonrisa a Cortex que le provocó ganas de vomitar.

—¡Vendremos mañana a primera hora! ¡No te olvides!

—Sí, sí, lo que sea…

Los hermanos saltaron al vacío y Cortex se dirigió al ascensor. Quizá se prepararía algún café y analizaría toda posibilidad de fracaso, para evitar pérdidas.

.

FIN PRÓLOGO

* * *

 **Escribí esto llorando mientras escuchaba el OST de Crash Twinsanity porque es probable que jamás vuelva /3. Espero que este E3 nos dé una sorpresa.**

 **No volveré al otro fic, sin embargo pondré todos mis esfuerzos en este. Si tienen recomendaciones para la historia, o tips de narración o gramática, son bienvenidos. Trataré de hacer los capítulos lo más largos posibles (también estoy abierto a sugerencias).**

 **¡Suerte!**


	2. 1 ¿Acaso este día puede ser peor?

**No esperaba actualizar tan rápido, pero hubo un problema en la escuela a la que voy y no tendré clases por unos días. Así que traje este capítulo adelantado.**

 **Stephdragonness: Thank you for be my first review! :'D**

* * *

Justo minutos después del encuentro de los hermanos Bandicoot y Cortex, Crash y Coco fueron en lancha devuelta a la isla. Coco no paró de hablar en todo el camino sobre el tema. Crash sonreía y respondía de vez en cuando. Tal fue la emoción de ella, que apenas llegó a la cabaña en el bosque, empezó a arrasar todo hasta dar con un libro blanco que había conseguido hace mucho tiempo. Coco lo había guardado para una situación muy especial.

Con un bolígrafo diseñado por ella misma, pintó toda la parte exterior del libro de un rosa color chillón y escribió con una perfecta letra cursiva «El verano Bandicoot». Crash la observaba detrás de forma curiosa mientras devoraba una Wumpa que había sacado de su bodega secreta.

—¿Ves esto, Crash?—dijo Coco mientras hacía desfilar el libro ante los ojos de su hermano—. ¡Este libro es el que presenciará todo lo que pasará en este verano!—gritó escandalizada.

Coco se aseguró de mostrarle cada una de las páginas. Crash intentó tomarlo para verlo mejor, pero Coco chilló dramáticamente y lo sacó de su vista como un rayo.

—¡No lo toques!—advirtió—. ¡Este no es cualquier libro, hermano mayor! Este…—dijo con suspenso. Tardó unos segundos a propósito para darle el toque y siguió hablando—. ¡…Es EL libro! Aquí documentaremos todo lo que pase de aquí ahora hasta que finalice el verano. ¿No es una idea espectacular? ¡La vi en televisión!

Crash le dio la razón rápidamente e intentó escabullirse por la ventana para ir al pueblo de los indígenas. Coco, con su vista de águila entrenada para encontrar muchachos guapos, lo captó enseguida y rápidamente lo atrapó entre sus garras.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!—gritó jalándolo de la oreja—. ¡No nos hemos sacado la foto para inaugurar el álbum! ¡Es súper importante porque cada día tendrá sus fotos correspondientes! Así que TODOS los días hasta el final del verano nos sacaremos como mínimo una foto, ¡no lo olvides!

Coco arrastró a Crash por la sala hasta que obtuvo el artefacto clave: una cámara fotográfica, casualmente de color rosa también. La encendió y comenzó a intentar domar el pelo rebelde de Crash para que saliera decente en la foto, sin demasiada suerte. La menor expresó su disgusto con una mala cara, pero la emoción la atrapó otra vez.

Tomó la cámara, le puso los mejores filtros que pudo y se aseguró de colocarse en una posición para que la luz favoreciera su rostro. Colocó a Crash exageradamente cerca de ella y sonrió mostrando todos los dientes. Crash solo atinó a mirar a la cámara antes de que su _flash_ saltase y lo dejara cegado por unos momentos.

—¡Es perfecto, mira!—Coco le mostró la foto durante un milisegundo y la sacó de la vista de Crash antes de que siquiera pueda verla para poder seguir admirándola.

Corrió rápidamente hacia su libro, tomó su bolígrafo y cinta de pegar. Abrió la primera página, escribió algunos garabatos que Crash no alcanzó a reconocer y saltó rápidamente a la segunda. Allí escribió con su bolígrafo «¡El primer día de las mejores vacaciones! ¡Estoy muy emocionada!» y la pegó perfectamente con cinta. La miró unos segundos bastante satisfecha.

—Muy bien—dijo cerrando el libro y guardándolo en su bolso—. ¿Ahora dónde se habrá metido Aku Aku?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cortex se levantó muy temprano esta mañana. No estaba acostumbrado a despertar con pensamientos positivos porque así de horrible era su vida. Sin embargo, este día iba a ser diferente, él se aseguraría de ello.

Eran las 6 AM y Cortex estaba trabajando en su E-volvo. Tenía que asegurarse que estuviera en buen estado para la transformación. Como no lo había usado por un buen tiempo, estaba ligeramente deteriorado y bastante sucio. No era problema para él: a Cortex le encantaba trabajar en sus inventos. Ya sea el limpiarlos, configurarlos, mejorarlos… Eso sí, si hablamos de las tarea de la casa, estaban los idiotas de los pingüinos, que por algo Cortex les pagaba.

Por eso mismo, gran parte de la mañana se la llevó el E-volvo de regalo. Tuvo que limpiarlo, re-activarlo y configurarlo otra vez para la mutación. Se molestó ligeramente al ver que eran casi las ocho y aún no llegaban, pero aprovechó eso para darse una ducha y charlar un poco con Nina a través del teléfono.

Cortex siempre se había preocupado por Nina después de la pequeña… «Riña» que él y Madame Amberly tuvieron hace relativamente poco. Sin embargo, se sorprendió bastante cuando Nina le contó que no hubo problema alguno. Antes Amberly la molestaba en cada ocasión que podía con respecto a Cortex y sus obvios fracasos, pero después del encuentro, se detuvo abruptamente y no sacó el tema nunca más. Probablemente porque se sentía bastante humillada.

—¡Nina, mi querida sobrina!—saludó Cortex cuando Nina respondió su llamada—. ¿Todo bien? ¿No interrumpo nada?

— _¡T…tío! ¡Me ale…alegro que llamaras!—_ respondió Nina del otro lado bastante nerviosa.

Y entonces fue como si una alarma empezase a sonar ruidosamente en la cabeza de Cortex. Algo andaba mal; Nina siempre era muy confiada y puede sin ninguna dura jurar por su orgullo como científico malvado que nunca jamás la había visto tartamudear o tener miedo a algo.

—¿Nina, pasa algo?—indagó preocupadamente—. ¡Si sucede algo, siempre puedes decírmelo! ¿No me digas que es Madame Amberly otra vez? ¡Esa vieja bruja! ¡Cuando la vea, voy…!

— _¡No, tío! ¡Está todo bien con la directora Amberly! Es que este es un mal momento. Yo… ¡estoy ocupada con las chicas haciendo tarea! ¡Recuerda que los exámenes finales están cerca!_

Cortex no era estúpido. Quizá actuaba como tal a veces, pero no era fácilmente engañado. Algo pasaba con Nina, pero ella no quería decírselo. No quiso presionarla demasiado; su relación había comenzado a mejorar recientemente y la quería demasiado como para que una de sus verdaderas relaciones familiares se arruinase.

—Hm… Está bien…—dijo simulando tragarse el cuento.

Nina sonrió del otro lado y se despidió rápidamente. Ambos estuvieron a punto de cortar cuando Cortex escuchó algo que hizo que se pusiera furioso.

— _Oye, Nina, ¿cuándo vuelves aquí? ¡Hace mucho frío_

—¡NINA! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿De quién es esa voz?!—gritó hasta que le dolió la garganta—. ¡¿Nina?!

— _¡Te llamo luego, tío! ¡Adiós!_ —y colgó rápidamente.

Fue… chocante para Cortex. Estuvo unos segundos mirando a su teléfono y reaccionó como todo tío preocupado hace.

—¡GRRRAARGHHH! ¡ESE MALDITO…! ¡SI PONE UNA MANO EN MI SOBRINA…!

Él sabía muy en el fondo que Nina ya era bastante grande. Si bien aún no llegaba a los 18, la sociedad estableció, para el disgusto de Cortex, que es aceptable que «eso» suceda antes de dicha edad. Cortex no tenía ese control sobre Nina. Si ella quería hacerlo, que lo haga. Pero SÍ tenía el control para juzgar a ese bastardo. Esta vez trató de apoyar a Nina y se tragó todo su odio; estaba bastante seguro de que Nina lo traería a su laboratorio por al menos una semana para presentarlo. Ella sabía muy bien que con Cortex no se jugaba, y que aún estaba bajo su techo, o sea, bajo sus reglas.

Cortex volvió hacia su teléfono y tecleó con bastante rencor un mensaje hacia Nina.

 _«Cuando vaya a la academia y te traiga de vuelta, hablamos» 8:59 AM_

 _«Vale» 9:00 AM_

Guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo satisfecho de momento y recordó que aún tenía asuntos pendientes.

—¡Son las maldita nueve de la mañana y esos desagradecidos aún no vienen!

Cortex miró furioso a la puerta de su laboratorio y no pudo evitar imaginarse miles de formas de asesinar a esos idiotas con el lápiz que tenía en su bolsillo. Estuvo tentado a mandar todo al demonio y salir a cazar algunos marsupiales con su querida pistola de plasma, pero la imagen de cinco cristales hermosos y llenos de energía mantenía vivaz la idea de seguir con esto. Además estaba la razón principal por la que hacía esto.

¿Pero POR QUÉ diablos se tardaban tanto? La mocosa había dicho a primera hora, ¡y ya eran nueve de la mañana! Y como si el dios de las casualidades lo estuviese viendo, la puerta de su laboratorio se abrió y dio paso a los invitados.

Coco entró a la velocidad de la luz. Se le veía bastante feliz e igualmente nerviosa. Parecía estar luchando con algo dentro de su bolso hasta que finalmente sacó una cámara y fotografió el lugar.

Crash y Aku Aku entraron justo después de ella con una expresión bastante irritada. Se alejaron lo más posible de Coco y su cámara y se dedicaron a curiosear por el lugar.

—¡¿POR QUÉ TARDARON TANTO?!—exclamó asustando de repente a Coco. Crash sonrió y dejó que su hermana de encargase de todo.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero si apenas son las nueve!—se excusó mientras le intentaba sacarle una foto a Cortex. Este intentó evitarlo a toda costa, pero no pudo ante la insistencia de la menor.

—¿Qué clase de chusma palurda cree que «Primera hora» son las nueve de la mañana? ¡Cabeza hueca!

Coco sonrió y guardó su cámara para el alivio de los tres en el salón.

—Ay, bueno. ¡No sabíamos que eras de los que madrugaban, Cortex! ¿Será que querías ayudarnos lo antes posibile?

—¡Cállate!—dijo abochornado con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Crash prestó atención ante la expresión de Cortex y decidió guardarla en sus memorias. Nunca la había visto—. ¿Y qué hace él aquí?—dijo refiriéndose a la máscara.

—Ah, él…

—He venido a asegurarme de que no intentes nada—interrumpió a Coco.

Cortex refunfuño entre dientes pero no dijo nada.

—¿Y mis cristales?

Coco asintió y sacó de su bolso un pequeño cubo. Lo lanzó al suelo y rápidamente se expandió, dejando salir los cinco cristales. Cortex levantó una ceja y analizó el aparato mientras se acariciaba la barba.

«Vaya… Había olvidado que es una experta en mecánica y robótica al igual que Gin».

Cortex se acercó a los cristales y atrapó uno entre sus manos. Cabe decir que se alarmó bastante al ver que del otro extremo del cristal, Crash lo sujetaba y lo miraba con una expresión hipnotizada.

—¡Atrás, idiota! ¡El cristal es mío!—gritó y comenzó a jalar. No movió ni un milímetro al Bandicoot.

Coco rápidamente intervino y arrastró a Crash con ella. Le susurró algo al oído. Cortex no supo qué fue lo que le dijo, pero dio resultado porque la expresión de Crash cambió drásticamente a una de temor.

—Crash tiene una… extraña atracción por los cristales—dijo Coco mientras desviaba la atención del marsupial

—Sí…—dijo rencorosamente—. Lo sé.

Coco soltó una risita nerviosa y le entregó los cristales a Cortex. Este los comprobó uno por uno y finalmente asintió. Les hizo una seña a los demás para que lo siguieran.

—¡Ni se les ocurra tocar nada! ¡Aquí verán cosas inimaginables; años de esfuerzo y trabajo!

Coco asintió como un robot y siguió el paso de Cortex, pero no pudo evitar el echar un vistazo a las computadoras que operaban en tiempo real. «Increíble…», pensó. Casi vio su funeral cuando Crash tomó uno de los frascos sigilosamente. Aku Aku actuó a tiempo y lo alejó rápidamente.

Cortex echaba miraditas cada tanto para asegurarse de que su laboratorio estuviera a salvo de la estupidez de Crash, y Coco sonreía como una profesional. Aprovechó uno de esos intervalos para acercarse a Crash y darle su merecido.

— _¡Crash!_ —susurró—. _¡No lo arruines!_

Un par de golpes bastaron para calmar al marsupial.

—¡Vengan por aquí! ¡Rápido!

Su charla fue interrumpida al ver que Cortex se detenía y los miraba. Frente a él estaba su típica puerta blindada con la «N» grabada, pero esta parecía más oscura y dura.

—Si antes les dije que no toquen nada, ¡aquí no deberán respirar! ¡¿Entendido?!—advirtió de forma muy severa. Coco se paró recta y su silencio lo dijo todo. Aku Aku rodó los ojos y se puso al lado de Crash. La puerta se abrió, esta vez con tres capas, y dio paso a una sala circular. El suelo estaba hecho de cristal y debajo de él había cables de diferentes colores que transportaban líquidos de aspecto extraño. En el centro de la sala estaba el ya conocido rayo apuntando hacia una camilla.

Cortex caminó hacia el rayo, asegurándose de que se oyera el eco de sus pasos para aumentar su presencia. Se entretuvo unos segundos tecleando algo en el panel de configuración del E-volvo y finalmente se giró y miró a los hermanos con una expresión aburrida.

—Está todo listo. ¿Quién será el primero?

Antes de que Crash moviera siquiera una fibra de su ser, Coco empezó a saltar y a gritar «¡YO! ¡Yo! Obviamente yo, ¿no?»

—¡No hagas tanto escándalo!—regañó Cortex.

Cortex caminó hacia la mesa y le ordenó a Coco que se subiera. Antes de ir, Coco dejó su bolso en el escritorio que estaba al lado de ella. Caminó hacia la camilla, se tomó su tiempo al subir y comenzó a ponerse bastante nerviosa al ver cómo era amarrada fuertemente.

—¿Es… esto necesario?—indagó temerosa. Había visto demasiadas películas y la idea de que la amarrasen como un conejillo de indias no le sentó nada bien.

—Claro que sí—respondió y cerró fuertemente el amarre de la pierna derecha, sacándole un quejido a Coco—. ¿Qué otra cosa te contendrá cuando te retuerzas de dolor?

La cara de Coco cambió a una de horror puro. Cortex la disfrutó bastante, pero siguió hablando rápidamente al ver que Aku Aku y Crash iban a intervenir.

—¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que la transformación iba a ser una especie de… masaje? ¡No! Ojalá fuera así; estaría todos los días aquí—dijo recordando sus habituales dolores de espalda—. Vamos a modificar tu cuerpo, querida.

Coco se tragó sus miedos y asintió rápidamente.

—E…entiendo.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Coco?—preguntó Aku Aku preocupado—. Todavía hay vuelta atrás.

—No—dijo con seguridad—. Quiero esto. Ya llegamos bastante lejos y sería estúpido parar ahora.

Cortex por primera vez estuvo de acuerdo con Coco. Había invertido bastante tiempo en limpiar el E-volvo y arreglarlo.

—Como sea—le restó importancia el enano—. No te voy a mentir… Te va a doler bastante. Así que ustedes dos—dijo refiriéndose a Crash y Aku Aku—ni se les ocurra intervenir, ¿entendido? Si lo hacen, probablemente muera.

Cortex sonrió macabramente ante la mirada recelosa de Aku Aku y el temor de Crash. Por supuesto que no la mataría. Tendría bastantes problemas y conocía demasiado bien su suerte a la hora de las riñas contra Crash.

A pesar de que Cortex quería disfrutar el momento, tuvo que abandonar su momento de satisfacción e ir hacia la palanca que lo cambiaría todo. Echó un último vistazo para asegurarse de que estuviera todo en condiciones y apretó un gran botón

La energía empezó a salir del subsuelo y se acumuló rápidamente en el extremo del E-volvo, formando una esfera de color azul que a simple vista parecía bastante inestable.

—Dios, mío, Dios mío… Ahí viene…

La energía llegaba y llegaba, así hasta que la esfera se hizo de un tamaño considerable. Cortex sonrió por última vez y bajó la palanca. El rayo fue disparado rápidamente hacia Coco, haciendo que abriera los ojos y empezara a retorcerse de dolor.

—¡AAAAHHHHHHH!

Crash y Aku Aku se alarmaron bastante. Corrieron rápidamente hacia Coco, pero Cortex los detuvo rápidamente.

—¡Se los dije! ¡Si paran la transformación, ella morirá! ¡Entiéndalo, idiotas! ¡Va a doler obviamente!

Crash apretó sus puños en una obvia impotencia y su mirada se tornó angustiada y con un deje de seriedad. Aku Aku no puedo hacer nada más que confiar en que saldría todo bien.

Apenas pasaron unos segundos y el rayo se detuvo abruptamente. Irónicamente, Cortex fue el primero en hacer a un lado a los demás para poder observar en desenlace de su trabajo. Cuando Cortex decidió que iba a transformar a los idiotas esos en humanos, creyó que iban a salir seres horribles, ¡con muchos granos y una nariz muy grande! Pero no, parecía que todo conspiraba en su contra.

—¡¿…?!

La cara de Cortex se desencajó y miró lo que tenía frente a él.

Ahora la cara peluda de Coco se había vuelto lisa y blanquecina. Su nariz redonda era ahora una nariz pequeña y bien formada. Sus labios eran más bien pequeños y sus pómulos se… ajustaban bastante bien a la situación. Su largo cabello rubio era espectacular y lo fue aún más cuando Coco abrió y mostró sus ojos color verde.

—¿Acaso… ha terminado?—musitó suavemente. Miró a Cortex y a la máscara—. ¿Crash? ¿Qué te pasa, hermano?

Al escuchar la voz de su hermana, las orejas de Crash temblaron y abrió los ojos ligeramente, echó una miradita y su cara se volvió igual a la de los demás.

—¡O por dios! ¡Me están asustando! ¡¿Qué me pasó?! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Soy horrible!—se lamentó mientras comenzaba a forcejear—. ¡Un espejo! ¡Necesito un espejo!

Cortex se despejó rápidamente y se permitió, por una vez, seguir las órdenes de Coco. Fue hacia el escritorio al lado de la puerta y trajo un espejo gótico con una frase graduada que decía «Para mi científico malvado». Desató uno de los amarres del brazo de Coco y esta le arrebató el espejo de las manos.

Con las manos temblando, Coco situó el espejo frente a su cara… … … … Ella abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Luego la volvió a abrir, ¡y la cerró otra vez! No podía decir nada, la situación la sobrepasaba.

—¿Coco…?

—O… Dios… mío…—casi susurró—. ¿Acaso esta soy… yo? Soy… Soy…. ¡MAGNÍFICA!

El ambiente tenso se rompió rápidamente ante el grito de Coco. Cortex se tapó los oídos y procedió a desamarrarla rápidamente para salvaguardar su sistema auditivo. Crash sonrió y corrió hacia Coco rápidamente junto con Aku Aku.

—¡Crash, mira!—Coco rápidamente salió de la camilla y giró sobre sí misma—. ¡Por fin! ¡He estado esperando tanto por esto! ¡¿Ves esto?!—dijo refiriéndose a sus recién adquiridos senos—. ¡Esta es una de las principales razones por la que quería esto!

Crash no entendió demasiado lo que Coco quiso decir, pero la abrazó de todas formas.

El júbilo se sentía en el aire. Cortex pudo jurar que vio algunos destellos rosas por unos momentos, ¡pero no era momento para esas estupideces! Él se necesitaba el ambiente tétrico que todo científico malvado (que se respete) merece.

—¡Ejem!—carraspeó, destruyendo el ambiente—. Lamento interrumpir tan… bello momento, ¡pero todavía queda un idiota más por transformar! ¡Crash, apúrate!

Coco chilló de la emoción y corrió hacia su bolso, sacó su preciada cámara. Atrapó a Cortex y lo colocó justo al lado de Crash para disgusto del científico, y sacó una foto de los cuatro.

—¡Sí, una foto más para el álbum!

Había dos cosas que le desagradaban a Cortex: el café mal hecho por la mañana y Crash Bandicoot. Por eso se alejó rápidamente del marsupial, como si su piel quemara, poniendo la cara más repugnante que encontró en su reportorio de caras.

—¡Sigamos de una vez!

Cortex se llevó a Crash a través de empujones y lo obligó a subirse a la camilla, para seguidamente empezar a sujetarlo. Coco se puso del otro lado y lo animaba contándole todo lo que harían después de esto.

—¡Primero…! ¡Podríamos ir a Japón! Dicen que tienen una cultura bastante extraña, ¡pero no menos aburrida! Además, hay bastantes frutas exóticas—animó y Crash se interesó por la parte de frutas—. ¡Quién sabe! Quizá conozcas una linda japonesa.

Cortex se detuvo por unos segundos y la miró con cara de «¿En serio?». Crash se sonrojó un poco y asintió ligeramente entusiasmado.

—Ya verás, será genial.

Cortex puso una expresión de desagrado, se alejó rápidamente y cambió un poco la configuración del E-volvo para que se ajuste al cuerpo de Crash.

—Si no quieres que te calcine, muévete, chiquilla—advirtió Cortex a Coco. Ella le dio una última sonrisa de ánimo a Crash y caminó hasta ponerse al lado de Aku Aku.

Cortex presionó por segunda vez el botón rojo y recetó una pequeña plegaria. Él no era un hombre de religión, ni nada de esas estupideces. Es más, ni le interesaba, pero su madre era una fiel creyente de Dios y ella se encargó especialmente de introducirle lentamente sus creencias a Cortex en su niñez, cuando aún era un niño feliz y normal como cualquier otro.

Este era el todo o nada. Si salía todo bien para Cortex, Crash se transformaría en humano, pero perdería todas sus capacidades. Cortex obtendría su preciada venganza y por fin podría pasar página en su vida. Por otro lado, si salía todo bien para Crash, se transformaría en humano, pero con todos sus «poderes», haciendo la vida de Cortex aún más miserable de lo que ya es.

—«Oh, gran Dios, ¡no soy un hombre de plegarias! Pero si estás ahí, ¡CÚMPLEME AL MENOS ESTE DESEO!»—ordenó a su manera Cortex justo antes de bajar la palanca. El rayo salió disparado rápidamente y se estrelló contra el cuerpo de Crash.

A diferencia de Coco, Crash no gritó, simplemente empezó a retorcerse de dolor. Pero a los pocos segundos, un pequeño alarido de dolor se pudo escuchar, sorprendiendo bastante a todos. Coco y Cortex rápidamente se acercaron lo más rápido posible para escuchar mejor, y a los segundos, el rayo se detuvo y vino la segunda impresión.

A simple vista, Crash había crecido algunos centímetros. Su cabello se había convertido en una extraña combinación rojo-anaranjado. Ahora su antes piel anaranjada, se había tornado bronceada. Su cara se había ajustado a su cuerpo, su nariz se volvió respingada y sus labios eran del tamaño perfecto, para un cuerpo perfecto. Antes su cuerpo era flácido, pero ahora le habían salido mágicamente músculos por todos lados de su cuerpo.

—¡Crash, por Dios!—gritó Coco y corrió hacia su hermano—¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Tú… gritaste! Bueno, no fue un grito, pero…

Cortex salió de su sorpresa una vez más e hizo a un lado a Coco. Se acercó a Crash y trató de ocultar su nerviosismo. Si antes Crash le resultaba a Cortex incómodo, ahora parecía más… intimidante. No era uno de esos tipos que usaban esteroides, si no que eran músculos bien desarrollados y nada más. Pero aún estaba esa sensación.

—Abre la boca—ordenó a Crash. Este recién abría los ojos y se veía dubitativo—. ¡Ábrela de una vez, idiota!

Crash sonrió al ver como había hecho enfadar a Cortex y obedeció abriendo su boca lo más que pudo. «Hasta tiene los dientes blanquísimos, el maldito desgraciado» pensó el científico.

Cortex tomó una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo y empezó a examinar la boca de Crash. Coco y Aku Aku lo miraban curiosos sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo. Después de unos segundos, Cortex finalizó su tarea y prosiguió a explicar.

—Al parecer recuperaste tu capacidad para hablar—dictó y procedió a explicar al ver las caras sorprendidas de los tres—. Cuando Crash «nació», hubo una pequeña imperfección en el E-volvo esa noche. Ese error repercutió en tus cuerdas vocales, dañándolas para siempre y quitándote el don de hablar. Pero al parecer ahora, cuando tu transformación terminó, tus cuerdas vocales se regeneraron y están intactas.

Coco y Aku Aku abrieron la boca muy sorprendidos y miraron a Crash. Rápidamente Coco se acercó a su hermano y empezó a dar saltitos de la emoción.

—¡Eso es increíble!—gritó—. ¡Crash, intenta decir algo! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Como… «Coco»!

—¡No tan rápido!—interrumpió Cortex—. El hecho de que ahora pueda hablar no significa que sepa cómo hacerlo. ¡Es como un bebé idiota al que jamás le enseñaron a hablar!

La cara de Coco pasó de emoción a decepción en cuestión de segundos, pero rápidamente pasó a una de alegría.

—¡Eso no será un problema para nosotros! Si es necesario, yo misma te enseñaré a hablar, aunque no sepa cómo.

Crash sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón y se paró tambaleándose un poco. Cortex prestó atención a cada movimiento. «Es ahora o nunca. ¿Sigues siendo el mismo, Crash?». Sintió como un puñal era clavado en su corazón al ver que como Crash empezaba a acostumbrase a su cuerpo. Pero aún faltaba lo importante.

—Me pregunto si podrás hacer uno de tus… tornados, Crash—dijo tan casual como Cortex pudo, incomodándose un poco al ver que Crash no llevaba nada puesto en su torso.

Crash lo miró unos segundos y asintió con una sonrisa. Se preparó unos segundos… y giró como siempre.

Si ahora las esperanzas de Cortex estaban antes arruinadas, ahora sentía que estaban enterradas diez metros bajo tierra. Ni siquiera lo animó un poco el ver que Crash dejaba de girar ligeramente mareado, eso era normal porque no estaba acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo.

Cortex se planteó por segunda vez en su vida el irse a una playa, conseguirse una buena mujer y dejar todo esto. ¡Pero no podía! Aún quedaba Nina en su vida, a pesar de que le haya decepcionado ligeramente la conversación que tuvo con ella. Tampoco podía culparla.

Coco hizo su movimiento especial y sacó rápidamente su cámara. Puso el filtro más colorido que encontró y se sacó una foto a ella, Crash y Aku Aku. Ya tenía pensado el epígrafe de la imagen. «¡El comienzo de nuestro verano!»

—¡SUFICIENTE!—gritó Cortex—. ¡Ya tienen lo que querían! ¡Ahora lárguense! ¡Shu, shu!

Cortex tomó los cristales y les señaló la salida a los tres. Coco murmuró un «Qué amargado…» y se dirigió junto con los demás a la salida. Aku Aku, más convencido esta vez, se despidió de los hermanos y desapareció en un destello.

El científico estaba molesto, no, ¡estaba furioso! ¡¿Había hecho todo esto por solo cinco míseros cristales?! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que el idiota Bandicoot ahora obvtuvo la capacidad de hablar! ¿Acaso este día se podía poner peor? Segundos después, Cortex aprendió que no se debía jugar con el futuro.

 _¡BOOOOOOM!_

Todos giraron su cabeza inmediatamente hacia el estridente sonido. La pared del laboratorio había estallado en mil pedazos. El fuego se empezó a formar inevitablemente y, ante de la vista de todos, apareció una nave de aspecto familiar que alarmó bastante a Cortex. Y casi se siente desfallecer al ver como portales se formaban y dejaban caer robots.

—¡Son esos robots!—exclamó Cortex y desenfundó rápidamente su pistola de plasma—. ¡¿Qué diablos hacen ellos aquí?! ¡Creí que Victor y Mortiz se habían quedado en la décima dimensión!

La situación afectó rápidamente a Crash y saltó en ayuda a Cortex.

—¡Crash, espera! ¡¿Qué haces?!—exclamó su hermana al ver como Crash iba al centro de la batalla—. ¡¿Por qué siempre terminamos involucrados en cosas como esta?!—dijo justo antes de salir a ayudar.

Cortex disparaba a diestra y siniestra. Cargaba todo el plasma posible en su pistola y hacía estallar tantos robots como podía. No tardó darse en cuenta que los robots se concentraban en dos objetivos: sus cristales y Crash.

—¡NO! ¡MIS CRISTALES NO!—gritó con odio puro y corrió hacia ellos—. ¡NO LOS TOQUEN; SON MÍOS!

Crash estaba teniendo bastantes problemas. Sentía como sobrecargaba su cuerpo, sumándole que todavía no lo sabía controlar demasiado bien. Se agachó al ver que uno de ellos quería pegarle un sablazo por la espalda, y aprovechó para robárselo y mandarlo a volar. Buscó con la vista a Cortex y lo encontró luchando contra decenas de robots. Intentó rápidamente abrirse paso, pero le era imposible, los robots salían de todos lados. Uno de ellos sacó una esfera de aspecto sospechoso y se la lanzó a Crash, haciéndola estallar en humo.

Crash rápidamente se tapó la nariz y su boca con su mano para evitar aspirar el humo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Sintió como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban poco a poco. No pasó mucho hasta que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Coco, que también había robado un sable laser, estaba luchando a todo lo que podía con los robots. Su pecho empezó a doler al ver cómo se llevaban a Crash. Ella tampoco se acostumbraba a este cuerpo; sus movimientos eran desprolijos y lentos.

—¡CRASH!

Coco no era la chica débil que aparentaba, ella también daba saltos enormes y tenía bastante fuerza. Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para luchar contra la horda de robots. Lo único que alcanzó a ver fue como arrastraban a Crash, junto a Cortex y los cristales hacia la nave.

—«¡No alcanzaré a llegar a tiempo!—pensó Coco mientras corría a la velocidad más rápida que podía.

Esta vez el universo no favoreció a los Bandicoots. Los robots subieron por una compuerta de la nave y huyeron rápidamente. Los que quedaban en el laboratorio desaparecieron en los mismos portales que llegaron, dejando a Coco sola.

—¡MIERDA!—se desahogó como pudo a la vez que unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

Coco no acostumbraba a ser una chica malhablada. Trataba de ser lo más educada posible, pero esta vez no le importó para nada. «No… ¡No es momento de llorar y lamentarse, Coco! ¡Hay que actuar!» pensó. La muchacha se levantó muy determinada y buscó entre su bolso hasta que dio con lo que quería. Una pluma color arcoíris. La tomó suavemente y la presionó en su pecho durante unos segundos.

Frente a ella, empezaron a materializarse plumas de todos los colores. Formaron un pequeño tornado entre ellas y apareció Aku Aku.

—¡Coco! ¿Qué pasa?—dijo animadamente—. ¿Estás….?—y se detuvo abruptamente. Aku Aku miró el laboratorio destrozado, incendiándose y la mirada mortificada de Coco—¡¿…?! ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!

—¡No hay tiempo para explicar! ¡Crash y Cortex fueron secuestrados por los gemelos malvados y tenemos que ir a rescatarlos inmediatamente!

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Los gemelos malvados?! ¡Pero si ellos…!—y se detuvo al ver que Coco le advertía con su mirada—. ¡Está bien! ¡Vamos!

Aku Aku empezó a dirigirse hacia donde se fue la nave, pero Coco lo detuvo rápidamente.

—¡Espera! ¡No tenemos forma de saber dónde están!—gritó Coco y Aku Aku se detuvo—. Ya lo he intentado utilizando la pluma, pero me es imposible contactar con Crash. Al parecer, la nave interfiere con esta conexión de alguna forma. Por eso, nos vemos obligados a pedir ayuda a la única persona que nos puede ayudar.

Aku Aku puso una cara de confusión y trató de pensar en esa persona.

—Pero… ¿Quién nos puede ayudar?

La cara de Coco se contrajo en un ligero desprecio y tragó saliva, como si lo siguiente que fuera decir fuera un tabú para ella.

—N. Gin.

* * *

 **¿Estuvo mejor el capítulo que el prólogo? ¿Se rieron? ¿Les gusta como va la historia? ¡Dejen reviews, por favor!**

 **PD: Crunch no es hermano de Coco y Crash en esta historia.**

 **PD 2: No me maten con el título y la imagen de portada. No soy bueno para esas cosas...**


	3. 2 Rivales

**Aclaraciones muy importantes para la historia:**

 **-Los capítulos serán como mínimo de 5.000 palabras, y tardaré en actualizar al rededor de 4-7 días si todo sale bien.**

 **-Amor lento. Las relaciones en este fic se desarrollarán como corresponden. Cortex no va a empezar a sentirse atraído a Crash solo porque sí. Lo mismo que Crash: si él hace esas cosas es porque es un despistado.**

 **-Historia en progreso. Tengo pensado trama bien formada para aproximadamente tres capítulos más, pero si tienen sugerencias, siempre pueden dejarlas en los reviews o enviarme un mensaje privado. Para el resto de la historia, solo tengo una vaga idea.**

 **Eso es todo, ¡gracias!**

* * *

Cortex se despertó en algún momento de ese día. Quizá porque el suave colchón de su cama había sido reemplazado por un suelo de metal bastante duro. Quizá porque sentía que estaba siendo aplastado, o quizá porque escuchaba un horrible ronquido justo al lado de su oreja… ¿Por qué no todas?

—¿Qué demonios?—dijo mientras trataba de incorporarse. Falló: Crash estaba encima suyo durmiendo como tronco. Su cuerpo estaba completamente encima del suyo y Cortex no sabía muy bien qué pensar al ver las tetillas de Crash frente a sus narices—. ¡¿Qué…?! ¡Despierta, idiota de Bandicoot! ¡Vamos!

El marsupial fue arrastrado de vuelta al mundo de los vivos y comenzó a despertarse. Lo primero que vio fue a un Cortex muy enojado a punto de sacarle los ojos con sus manos… Sonrió a modo de saludo.

—¡MUÉVETE!

Crash procedió a obedecer a Cortex, no sin antes estirarse como todos los días hacía, sacándole una mueca al enano. Finalmente rodó hacia un lado y se paró, mirando curioso al lugar.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!—dijo parándose—. ¿QUÉ? ¡No me digas que no te acuerdas dónde estamos!—gritó escandalizado—. Eso o eres demasiado estúpido…

Crash se rascó la cabeza ligeramente avergonzado, dándole a Cortex una espantosa visión de su axila peluda bien formada. Rápidamente Cortex se dio la vuelta para ocultar su incomodidad y empezó a analizar el extraño lugar en el que estaban. Era una celda. Los comunes barrotes habían sido reemplazados por un campo de fuerza y el lugar estaba extrañamente impecable para ser un lugar en el que guardan prisioneros. También había una cucheta y un váter. Cortex miró más allá de su celda buscando más pistas y se dio cuenta de que no eran los únicos en el lugar. Frente a ellos se encontraba una especie de alienígena metamórfica. Su piel era de color azul y tenía una extraña cola que se movía. Se le veía bastante demacrada, y parecía no darse cuenta de que estaban ellos aquí.

—¡Oye!—gritó Cortex. No hubo respuesta—. ¡Tú, la chica de allí!

La muchacha se sobresaltó ligeramente y giró su mirada, observando detenidamente a los personajes que estaban frente a ella.

—¿Y…yo?—dijo tan suave que Cortex casi ni la escuchó.

—¡Sí, tú! ¿Quién más, pues?—respondió obviamente mostrando su disgusto—. ¿Dónde estamos?

La muchacha se mostró vacilante a responder, sin embargo terminó por levantarse mientras se sacudía su extraña ropa. Se acercó a su campo de fuerza y trató de no tocarlo.

—Este… Estamos en la nave de los horribles gemelos; ¿no lo sabían?

Cortex gruñó entre dientes y pisoteó fuertemente el suelo para deshacer su enojo. ¡Por supuesto que Cortex lo sabía! Era una pregunta retórica.

—¡Esos malditos! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a volver?!—bramó asustando a la alienígena.

—¿Acaso usted… conoce a Victor y Morizt?

—¡Pues claro! ¡Esos malditos bichos! Trataron de asesinarnos una vez—dijo rencorosamente, sorprendiendo a la muchacha—. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

—Yo soy un rehén… La hija del rey de la séptima dimensión.

Eso Cortex definitivamente no se lo esperaba. ¿Hija del rey de la séptima dimensión? ¿Había un reino en ese horrible lugar? ¡Pero si la última vez que fue allí estaba todo devastado!

—¡No juegues conmigo, mocosa! ¡Estoy bastante seguro de que en la séptima dimensión no había nada más que la base de esos pajarracos y rocas, y rocas!

—¿Cómo?—dijo ofendida—. ¡Claro que existe un reino; y es el más próspero de todo el universo, si me preguntas! Bueno, lo era hace tiempo…

Cortex estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para expulsar con todo su odio su siguiente argumento, pero Crash puso una mano en su hombro, deteniéndolo en el acto. Una mirada del Bandicoot bastó para calmar los ánimos del enano. Cortex se estremeció y se alejó lo más que pudo de Crash. Cuando pareció más calmado, siguió hablando.

—¿Y cómo es eso posible?—siseó—. ¡Cuando yo fui allá hace tan solo unas semanas, estaba todo desértico! ¡Sin ningún rastro de un reino alguno!

La muchacha, que parecía bastante enojada al ser cuestionada sobre sus orígenes, trató de calmarse contando hasta diez y procedió a explicar.

—Mi nombre es Xiffani II Shard, y les contaré la triste historia de mi reino—dijo con voz melodiosa y suave. Cortex estuvo a punto de negarse, pero Crash rápidamente asintió entusiasmado y se sentó en el suelo, dejando a Cortex sin posibilidades de escapar—. Todo empezó cuando los gemelos llegaron un día a nuestro reino. Habían aparecido en un extraño destello y no sabíamos exactamente qué especie eran, pero se les veía bastante asustados, así que decidimos ayudarlos y darles un lugar en nuestra sociedad. Les dimos trabajo, los ayudamos a incorporarse a nosotros y les enseñamos nuestras costumbres, ¡como a cualquier refugiado! ¡Esos malditos…! ¡Tenían planeado todo! Los primeros meses fueron completamente normales. En ese tiempo, nuestro reino era bastante desconfiado; mi padre ordenaba vigilar a los nuevos habitantes durante un mes para evitar futuros desastres. Ellos pasaron ese mes sin problema, se interesaron en la política y subieron peldaños lentamente, ganándose así confianza de mi padre. Allí comenzó el infierno… Empezaron una revolución secreta con motivos bastantes despreciables: no les bastaba el tener un alto rango y mucho dinero para gastar en tonterías, ¡querían todo! Planearon cada detalle y empezaron a moverse justo después de que estuvieran en un buen punto de vista de los de arriba. Juntaron a todo aquel que estaba en contra de mi padre y sus mandatos, y atacaron sorpresivamente una noche. Arrasaron con todo… Atraparon a prisioneros, destruyeron nuestra cultura y asesinaron a miles, entre ellos mi padre… Después de todo eso, ellos se habían hecho con un increíble poder, así que traicionaron a esos mismos que alguna vez los consideraron sus aliados y quedaron solo ellos dos.

Crash, que estaba bastante absorto en la historia, empezó a lagrimear y chorrear mocos. Cortex sin embargo, estaba en el otro extremo de la celda con una expresión de aburrimiento. Su insensibilidad era tal, que ese tipo de cosas ya no le afectaban. Él hace mucho tiempo hacía cosas parecidas cuando su trabajo aún estaba a flote.

—Mi mamá, yo y, junto con algunos habitantes, logramos escapar. Nos establecimos detrás de una montaña lo más lejos que pudimos y empezamos un nuevo reino lo más discreto posible. De repente, nos llegó una gran noticia: los gemelos habían sido derrotados por unos héroes desconocidos—dijo con los ojos brillantes. Crash infló su pecho en orgullo y a Cortex se le escapó una pequeña sonrisita de satisfacción, pero rápidamente cambió a una de horror al ver que era llamado «héroe»—.¡La noticia fue un estallido para la moral del reino! La economía mejoró drásticamente, nuestras relaciones con los demás reinos prosperaba; ¡todo iba de maravilla!—casi gritó de alegría. Pero su cara cambió lentamente a una de tristeza—. Pero las cosas buenas no duran para siempre… Los mismos gemelos volvieron esta vez, pero con un aliado demasiado poderoso… Que extrañamente se parece a ti—dijo refiriéndose a Crash. Cortex rápidamente unió cables y el resultado fue catastrófico, pero aún no quería pensar nada—. Es casi igual a ti, solo que su cabello era muy rojo, casi color sangre. Y su expresión era muy terrorífica, ¡sádica…!—y con eso, Cortex confirmó su teoría. Ese maldito Crash malvado—. Al parecer, los gemelos estaban debilitados, no podían hacer nada de lo que antes usualmente hacían. Por eso en vez de intentar atacar el reino, se infiltraron junto con ese extraño humano en mi habitación y me secuestraron con el fin de negociar con mi madre. «El reino por su hija», fue lo que dijeron. Por eso es que estoy aquí.

Cortex acarició su barba, analizando la historia de Xiffani. Cuando él, Crash y Nina los derrotaron aquella vez, quedaron bastante debilitados, perdiendo su trono como amos del universo. Y, por lo que ella dijo, los gemelos se habían encontrado de alguna forma con Crash malvado, lo terminaron convenciendo de alguna forma y lo unieron a su bando para sus propios propósitos personales. No supo qué pensar cuando Xiffani dijo que era casi igual que Crash… Eso significaba que también lo habían transformado en humano, ¿pero por qué?

También esa fue una de las razones por las que querían cristales. Estaba seguro de que esos pájaros tenían formas más eficientes para obtener energía, pero las cosas habían cambiado para ellos y ya nos les era más fácil. Aunque aún no sabía por qué habían atrapado al imbécil de Crash

—Tu historia es bastante triste…—dijo dramáticamente, recibiendo un asentimiento de Xiffani—. Pero si quieres vengar tu reino, ¡lo primero es tratar de salir de aquí!

Xiffani hizo una mueca ante la palabra «vengar», pero no dijo nada. Su reino acostumbraba a ser pacifista.

—¿Pero cómo es que saldremos de aquí? Estos campos de fuerza son impenetrables, y no veo forma de desactivarlos.

Cortex hizo una mueca y empezó a mirar el pasillo. Había más celdas como la suya, pero estaban fuera de servicio al parecer. Ellos tres eran los únicos que estaban allí, y si Cortex no recordaba nada mal, los campos de fuerzas como estos dependían de algo.

—Al parecer esos idiotas no innovaron nada…—dijo maliciosamente—. ¡Allí, mira!—dijo señalando un enorme foco azul cerca de la entrada—. ¿Ves ese foco de allí? Si destruimos eso, este campo de fuerza se irá, ¡y podremos salir de aquí!

Xiffani miró asombrada a Cortex por el rápido plan de escape y sonrió feliz. Pero la duda rápidamente asaltó su cara.

—Tenemos un objetivo, pero no un plan. ¿Cómo llegaremos a ese foco?—dijo señalando lo obvio—. ¿No pensarás que tengo una capacidad especial para atravesar paredes o algo así, verdad?—dijo y las esperanzas de Cortex se arruinaron… otra vez; pero escondió su decepción magistralmente.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué idiota me tomas?—dijo señalando discretamente a Crash—. Alguien debe de venir cada tanto a dejarnos comida o algo así, ¿verdad?

—Sí, viene una chica a traernos la comida, ¿pero por qué?—preguntó curiosa.

Cortex sonrió diabólicamente y señaló a Crash que se estaba rascando la cabeza.

—Este tonto de aquí será nuestro boleto de salida.

* * *

Coco estaba histérica. Habían pasado horas desde que había visto su hermano y a Cortex por última vez siendo arrastrados por esos maniáticos. Por supuesto, la impotencia no tardó en llegar. Pidió/ORDENÓ a Aku Aku que la lleve inmediatamente a casa, sabiendo que él no tenía permitido hacer tal cosa, pero no le interesaba ahora mismo esas tontas reglas.

Apenas llegó a casa, Coco se mudó a su laboratorio y empezó a trabajar y a convivir con la suciedad y la rata de la esquina. Horas habían pasado y ella seguía en lo suyo. Aku Aku estaba detrás de ella y la miraba bastante preocupado. Sin embargo no intervino para nada. La conexión entre hermanos de Crash y Coco era muy delicada; ¡separados no funcionaban! Cuando Crash encontró a Coco, tan sola y media muerta entre la jungla meses después de haber escapado de Cortex por primera vez, tocó una parte de su corazón. Verla ahí desesperada, y con las esperanzas por los suelos. La acobijó en su cabaña y con ella vino un nuevo sentimiento para Crash. El sentimiento de una familia. Coco, por otro lado, no pudo evitar encariñarse con Crash rápidamente. Pasar de los horribles tratos del castillo, seguidamente de la peligrosa jungla, hasta una cabaña calentita con alguien amable que quería cuidar de ella, fue la gloria para Coco.

Aunque ya llevaba cinco horas sin descanso y Aku Aku estaba comenzando a desesperarse…

—Coco…—trató. No hubo respuesta—. Coco. ¡Coco!

—¡Silencio! ¡Ya casi termino—respondió con un ligero asomo de locura.

Aku Aku hizo una mueca, pero trató de no presionar a la muchacha. Su buena fe volvió al ver como Coco terminaba se entretenía con lo que al parecer era la etapa final de su invento. Ajustó unos tornillos y le dio unos golpecitos a los lados, hasta que finalmente terminó. Aku Aku miró a la obra maestra. Era una extraña esfera de metal de tamaño un poco menor que el de una pelota. Tenía un pequeño panel con algunos botones y se veía bastante pesada.

—¡Terminé!—dijo Coco mientras apretaba un gran botón verde—¡Con esto estaremos un paso más cerca de encontrar a Crash!—gritó en extremo feliz. La máscara no pudo evitar contagiarse un poco de la alegría a Coco y miró curioso a la esfera.

—¿Cómo esto nos ayudará a encontrar a N. Gin?

Coco sonrió misteriosamente y sintió un impulso que provenía del abismo de su corazón… Trató con todas sus fuerzas detenerlo, pero sin embargo no pudo. Sacó su cámara e hizo una foto ante la mirada de desaprobación de la máscara.

—Lo llamo «CristalR». ¡Esta maravillosa esfera de aquí nos ayudará a rastrear el acorazado de N. Gin!—dijo mientras liberaba la foto y la guardaba en un lugar seguro—. Está especialmente configurada para rastrear residuos de cristales. Como ya sabrás, ellos utilizan los cristales para dar energía a sus máquinas. ¡Apretaré este gran botón de aquí y nos indicará los residuos más cercanos!

—¡Ya veo!—dijo bastante sorprendido.

Coco sonrió orgullosa de su nueva creación y sintió la necesidad de restregarle su invento en la cara granosa de N. Gin. «Todo a su tiempo, Coco», pensó. Rápidamente tecleó algunos botones. La esfera comenzó a flotar levemente y empezaron a salir pequeñas luces de la misma, pasando unos minutos. Cuando Aku Aku y Coco estuvieron a punto de estallar de la impaciencia, la muchacha apretó finalmente el mismo botón verde y el CristalR empezó a sonar ruidosamente.

—¡Allí, mira!—gritó Coco mientras señalaba la pantalla—. ¡Tengo algo! ¡A 129 km existe una gran cantidad residual de cristal de energía en el mar; debe ser N. Gin! ¡Rápido, a la nave!

Aku Aku sonrió y siguió a la muchacha. Coco hacia su tele transportador, pero en vez de utilizarlo como normalmente lo hacía, hizo que la plataforma se diera vuelta. Allí estaba la nave, con un color rosa chillón y su munición radioactiva lista para disparar. No la había usado desde que se enfrentó a Gin hace algunos años.

La muchacha caminó rápidamente hacia la nave y la abrió desde arriba.

—Iremos en nave por si ese cohete en la cabeza le ha hecho aún más idiota y decide atacarnos—explicó—. Además llegaremos más rápido.

Aku Aku asintió, entró y se acomodó como pudo. Coco siguió después de él y encendió la nave. La luz la invadió y comenzó ascender. Coco apretó algunos botones y colocó algunas coordenadas en la computadora que estaba al lado de ella, siendo tele transportados fuera de la isla. Ese increíble aparato estaba en casi desuso, y la poca energía que le quedaba había sido a penas suficiente para sacarlos fuera de casa. Ni quería imaginar cómo es que harían para hacer entrar la nave dentro de la casa.

—¡Vamos!

Coco jaló la palanca de cambios hacia «velocidad máxima», y los propulsores de la nave se activaron con un ligero estallido. Ella estaba acostumbrada a la nave, pues tuvo que pasar un buen tiempo en el espacio piloteándola una vez, pero la máscara estaba acorralada en lo más natural que podía encontrar: la silla de cuero.

—Discúlpame—dijo apenado—. Es que aún no me acostumbro a la tecnología… Parecía que fue ayer cuando el humano descubrió el fuego.

Coco se rio ligeramente y siguió manejando. Después de unos minutos, no tardó en avistar el acorazado de Gin. De tamaño de más de un kilómetro y de ancho como 200 metros, era muy difícil no verlo en la lejanía.

—Ahora viene la parte difícil—dijo Coco con nervios mientras apretaba los timones.

—¿Cómo?—dijo la máscara curiosa—. Creí que lo difícil era ese invento que estabas haciendo, ¿no? Ahora solo nos queda pedir ayuda a N. Gin.

—Bueno… No en realidad—dijo mientras disminuía de velocidad y prestaba más atención—. En realidad fue bastante fácil el hacer ese invento. Ahora tenemos que tener cuidado con Gin y acercarnos lo más cautelosamente posible.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me detesta a mí y a mis armas e inventos; no dejará que me acerque.

Aku Aku no entendió demasiado lo que Coco quiso decir, pero sus preguntas fueron rápidamente respondidas al ver cientos de misiles que se dirigían hacia ellos.

—¡Coco! ¡¿De qué se trata esto?!

Coco solo le sonrió a la máscara como respuesta y acto seguido empezó a esquivar y destruir misiles tanto como pudiera.

 **.**

—¡DISPARENLEEEE! ¡RÁPIDO! ¡NO DEJEN QUE SE ACERQUE!

Los demás mutantes miraban aterrorizados a general mientras apuntaban al OVNI rosa chillón que se acercaba a ellos. No sabían qué les daba más miedo: el mal humor de su general, o que esa extraña nave esquivase y destruyese cada uno de sus misiles, o que sus láseres no tengan efecto. Sumándole que sus gemas explosivas no hacían ni un mísero rasguño a la nave.

N. Gin miraba consternado a la gran pantalla que mostraba a la nave de Coco. Cada vez que ella destruía un misil, se arrancaba un pelo. Cada vez que veía que sus láseres pasaban al lado de ella como si nada, pateaba el suelo y evitaba hacer una mueca de dolor al sentir lo duro que era.

—¿General?—preguntó una mujer esperando respuestas de Gin—. ¿Quién está en esa nave y por qué le tiene tanto miedo?

El gordito se dio la vuelta mirando a Benson como si estuviera diciendo el peor de los sacrilegios.

—¿CÓMO?—dijo dramáticamente mientras trataba de cambiar su cara—. ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a esa pulgosa! ¡Grrrr!—respondió casi arrastrando las palabras—. ¡Escucha, Benson! ¡Esto es algo que solo mis verdaderos camaradas saben; así que presta atención!

El almirante percibió la voz seria de su jefe y rápidamente se puso recta y miró firmemente hacia delante, esperando el secreto máximo.

—¡Señor!

—¡La mujer que va manejando no es nada más ni nada menos que Coco Bandicoot, mi archienemiga!—dijo con toda la seriedad del mundo.

—¿Qué…? ¿Su enemiga…?

—¡Así es! ¡Construye mejores armas que yo! ¡Mejores robots! ¡Y LO PEOR…! Sus inventos tienen mejores diseños que los míos… Ah, y también me derrotó una vez. ¡Es mi prioridad máxima el superarla! ¡Atiende bien, Benson! ¡Es la batalla del milenio!

La cara de Benson se descolocó unos segundos y miró un poquito incrédula a su general. ¿Archienemiga? No sabía que él tenía una, y tampoco sabía que Gin había sido derrotado. No por nada era el mejor en robótica en la academia Amberly en su momento.

—¡Le dimos!—gritó uno de los mutantes que manejaba la consola de misiles—. ¡Cayó en las cubiertas!

Gin, que estaba a punto de empezar a hablar mal de Coco y su espantoso color de cabello, corrió rápidamente hacia el afortunado mutante que probablemente se ganaría un aumento. Las pantallas señalaban a la nave que se había estrellado en el acorazado.

El general rápidamente corrió a tropezones hacia la puerta blindada que lo separaba a él y el exterior. Estuvo a punto de saltar hacia su destino, cuando su general lo detuvo colocando su mano en el hombro de Gin. Giró la cabeza furioso para pedir explicaciones.

—No se olvide que lo estoy cubriendo.

El general se permitió dejar escapar una sonrisa y tomó su propio lanzacohetes diseñado especialmente para exterminar a Coco. Gin asintió y abrió la puerta. La nave estaba allí. Debajo de ella había un cráter y estaba echando bastante fuego por detrás. Había decenas de mutantes rodeándola y apuntando con todo tipo de armas. El regordete se acercó lo más cautelosamente posible y apuntó hacia la puerta esperando alguna señal. Obtuvo una, pero no era lo que esperaba.

— _¿Cómo que nos estrellamos porque olvidaste hacer mantenimiento a la nave? ¡Qué irresponsable, Coco!_

— _¡Lo lamento! ¡Venimos tan rápido que no me acordé que debía de cambiar el combustible y chequear todo!_

— _Bueno, no te puedo culpar. ¡Lo importante es que llegamos!_

— _¡Exacto! ¡Lo que importa es que…! ¡O POR DIOS, ESTAMOS DISCUTIENDO EN EL ACORAZADO DE N. GIN!_

Gin no sabía qué pensar sobre lo que había oído. No derribaron a Coco por mérito propio, sino porque fue la culpa de ella. Y tampoco le creían lo demasiado importante como para salir de su nave y encararlo. ¡Dos golpes a su orgullo en un día; qué pena!

La puerta rápidamente se abrió y apareció una Coco muy asustada. Aku Aku se había escondido detrás y la estaba protegiendo con sus poderes por las dudas. Gin se sorprendió bastante al ver quién estaba dentro de la nave. Cortex le había contado que iba a transformar a los Bandicoots en humanos para llevar a cabo su venganza final, pero al parecer no salió como él habría querido. Todavía no se acostumbraba al ver el bonito aspecto de la Bandicoot, ¡pero eso no cambiaba nada! ¡Era la misma odiosa y pulgosa mujer que lo superaba en todo!

—¡Alto! ¡Antes que disparen…!

—¡SILENCIO!—interrumpió furioso—. ¡Disparen a mi señal! ¡Uno… Dos… T…!

—¡Se trata sobre Cortex!—gritó con sus últimas esperanzas.

—…reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… ¡BAJEN LAS ARMAS YA MISMO!

Inmediatamente todos acataron las órdenes de su jefe, sin embargo no bajaron la guardia. Coco seguía siendo una infiltrada en su acorazado después de todo.

—¡El Doctor Cortex! ¡¿Qué pasa con él?! ¡¿Acaso tú tienes que ver algo con su desaparición?!—dijo mientras su cohete echaba fuego.

—Está bien… ¿Qué te parece si primero nos calmamos un poco y charlamos como personas civilizadas que somos?—respondió pacíficamente. Tenía que tratar a Gin con guantes de seda, pues era el único que los podría ayudar de momento.

El susodicho miró con extrema desconfianza a Coco, pero se vio obligado a escucharla. No había tenido noticias de Cortex desde hace más de un día y se estaba empezando a preocupar. Tropy y Brio estaban empezando a preguntarle si sabía dónde estaba y ya no podía engañarlos más.

—Está bien, ¡pero no intentes nada! Te estoy observando…—dijo con ojos de pistola—. ¡Benson, acompáñalos hasta el recibidor inmediatamente!

—¡Sí, señor!

Coco observó curiosa a la mujer que camino hacia ella y le indicó que la siguiera. Era bastante alta, con cabello marrón y ojos negros. Era bonita, si se lo preguntaban. Decidió seguirla rápidamente y le señaló a Aku Aku que se escondiera en la pluma de su bolso.

Los mutantes abrieron rápidamente el paso a sus superiores. Gin se perdió entre los pasillos y Coco trató de no salir corriendo ante la presencia de la mujer. Entraron al acorazado y cuando sintió que estuvo a punto de estallar de nervios al caminar por tantos pasillos, finalmente llegaron a una gran puerta doble de color marrón oscuro que se veían bastante pesadas.

La mujer de aspecto intimidante las abrió como si fuesen plumas. La sala contrastaba de forma abrumante contra la decoración del acorazado, parecía una mansión antigua. Gin estaba sentado en uno de los sillones frente a una chimenea mientras se entretenía bebiendo una tacita de té.

—¡Al fin! Siéntate—ordenó el general impacientemente mientras le servía a Coco una taza de té.

Coco obedeció rápidamente mientras que Benson se colocaba detrás de Gin. Decidió tomar un sorbo de la taza y atrapar una rodaja de pan que había en una canasta. No había comido nada desde que secuestraron a Crash y a Cortex.

—¿Me vas a decir dónde está ahora el Doctor Cortex? ¿O vas a seguir haciéndote la misteriosa?—dijo lo más intimidante posible. Si tomabas en cuenta a Gin, parecía casi un niño, pero Coco no debía desestimar la mujer que estaba detrás, que la miraba profundamente.

—Esto es un poco difícil de decir, pero…—dijo lentamente y siguió hablando al ver como Gin empezaba a perder la paciencia—… Cortex fue secuestrado junto con Crash por los gemelos malvados.

—¿QUÉ?

Gin se levantó como poseído del sofá y miró a Coco como si tuviera una segunda cabeza. Coco sonrió nerviosamente e intentó otra vez.

—Cortex y Crash fueron secuestrados por los gemelos malvados—repitió—. Aún no sé por qué.

—¿P-p-pero cómo? ¿CÓMO es posible eso? ¡Se supone que ustedes los habían derrotado!—dijo histéricamente y a la vez que hacía muecas graciosas de incredulidad—. ¡Me estás mintiendo! ¡Ustedes le hicieron algo a Cortex!

Coco se llevó su mano a su pecho ofendida y se paró también, mirando con odio a Gin.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! ¿Sabes todas las oportunidades que hemos tenido para asesinar a Cortex y no lo hemos hecho? ¡Deja de decir esa sarta de estupideces, idiota!

N. Gin se detuvo abruptamente y se quedó sin argumentos. Admitió que Coco tenía razón. Pero no por eso quitó su cara irritada.

—¿Entonces fueron secuestrados porque sí?

—OBVIAMENTE que no. Cuando todos esos robots llegaron, fueron directamente por Crash y los cristales que les habíamos dado a Cortex por el trato que hicimos. Y él, bueno… fue arrastrado por la confusión, al parecer.

Gin soltó un suspiro de decepción y volvió a sentarse en el sillón. Creía esa parte de la historia porque Cortex era bastante territorial con respecto a sus cristales, pudiendo ir contra el mundo entero si alguien osaba hurtar alguno de ellos.

—¿Y esperas que te preste mi ayuda?—dijo deduciendo rápidamente las cosas.

—Así es…—dijo con un poco de miedo—. Si ambos vamos en su búsqueda, estoy segura de que podremos encontrarlos. Además, están los… «otros». ¿Verdad?

—Brio y Nefarious no se encuentran de momento. Salieron en busca de más cristales para alimentar a todas nuestras máquinas, incluyendo este acorazado—dijo para decepción de Coco—. Te ayudaré.

Coco rápidamente sonrió y soltó un pequeño grito de victoria mientras tenía cuidado de no derramar su té.

—¡Pero que conste que te presto mi ayuda solo por el doctor Cortex! ¿Entendido?

La rubia asintió rápidamente. Gin se paró nuevamente y despachó suavemente a Benson, asegurándole que estaría bien. La mujer asintió a regañadientes y se retiró con paso fuerte de la habitación.

—Sígueme—dijo y salió por la puerta opuesta en la que Benson había salido, obligando a Coco a terminar su té y su rodaja de pan.

La muchacha siguió los pasos de su nuevo aliado, siendo trasladados nuevamente a los pasillos. Coco puso toda la fuerza de su voluntad para aguantar el mismo calvario de nuevo y se quedó callada. Esta vez el camino fue sin dudas más corto. Atravesaron algunas puertas y doblaron por algunos pasillos. Se cruzaron con algunos mutantes en el camino que saludaron con respeto a su jefe y que miraron de forma rara a Coco; Era bastante raro ver a Gin caminar al lado de otra mujer que no sea Benson.

Al final del camino, se detuvieron en el laboratorio personal del general. Este entró rápidamente y Coco fue detrás de él.

A diferencia del laboratorio de Cortex, en este no habían frascos llenos de líquidos por todos lados, ni contenedores con aspecto sospechoso. Aquí habían algunas computadoras, herramientas. Muchas herramientas, además de inventos por todos lados ubicados perfectamente y armas que cualquiera se podría imaginar. Coco aprovechó y sacó una foto secretamente.

—Para empezar, tenemos que saber a qué nos estamos enfrentando—dijo mientras traía cajas de herramientas y algunos materiales.

—Por lo que Crash me contó aquella vez, parece ser que utilizan la misma tecnología que antes. Pero no podemos estar seguros. No creo que ellos volverían con lo mismo sin tener un as bajo la manga, ¿verdad?

N. Gin miró receloso a Coco y admitió otra vez que era muy astuta.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo fue que me encontraste?—preguntó desconfiado—. ¡Siempre me aseguro de no dejar rastro por donde voy!

Coco sonrió arrogantemente y sacó el CristalR de su bolso. Se aseguró de hacerlo ver como una joya frente a Gin, y funcionó. El general se acercó lentamente y comenzó a examinar lo que Coco tenía en sus manos.

—¿Ves esto? Rastrea residuos de cristales. Encontrarte fue tan fácil como… eh… ¡Peces en el mar!—dijo orgullosa.

Gin se lo arrebató de sus manos ante la mirada de enfado de Coco y lo comenzó a mirar con más detenimiento.

—Por lo que me dijiste, los gemelos malvados habían robado los cristales del Doctor Cortex, ¿verdad? Entonces eso quiere decir que los utilizarán. Nosotros usaremos esto para encontrarlos

Coco abrió la boca sorprendida. No había pensado en eso, pues en ese momento su mente se había nublado y lo únco que pensaba era en pedir ayuda.

—¡Esa es una increíble idea!—dijo para el bochorno de Gin—. Pero solo conseguí tu rastro… ¿Deberíamos ampliar su rango de detección?

Gin asintió y dejó el CristalR en el banco de trabajo más cercano. Fue a su depósito y trajo algunas herramientas, cables y un poco de plata.

—Le instalaremos una antena de plata. Esto debería de mejorar bastante el rango de detección.

Coco asintió rápidamente y comenzó a desarmar el CristalR mientras que Gin comenzaba a pelar los cables y a darle forma al metal.

Una hora después, el CristalR tenía una antena del tamaño de un puño lista para funcionar. Ambos sonrieron al producto final, pero se estremecieron al darse cuenta que habían trabajado juntos en algo sin intentar arrancarse los pelos. Coco no sabía si alegrarse o asustarse por eso.

—¿Qu…qué te parece si lo probamos?—dijo Coco mientras se peinaba el cabello y trataba de expulsar la sensación de incomodidad.

N. Gin asintió rápidamente nervioso y procedió a encender el aparato. Fue exactamente como la otra vez, solo que en la pantalla aparecieron no solo los residuos del acorazado, sino que también a unos 600 kilómetros al norte se detectaba una pequeña cantidad que se alejaba rápidamente.

—¡Allí, deben ser Crash y Cortex!—gritó Coco feliz al dar con ellos. Gin la miró secretamente y se preguntó desde cuándo pensaba también en Cortex—¡Rápido, tenemos que alcanzarlos.

—Iremos en una de mis naves más fuertes—añadió Gin a la vez que caminaba hacia un ascensor. Coco no tardó en darse cuenta a qué nave se refería.

—Oh—dijo Coco incómoda—. Esa es la nave…

—Sí, la que destruiste en el espacio años atrás. Pero no es momento para pensar en el pasado, ¡tengo que ir por el Doctor Cortex! Y tú también deberías de pensar en Crash.

Coco rápidamente recuperó la compostura y asintió. Tomó el CristalR y ambos subieron el ascensor. A diferencia de cualquier ascensor normal que uno podría encontrarse en un edifico, este ascendía unos pocos metros y se desviaba hacia la derecha o izquierda. En este caso, Gin apretó un botón que decía «2» y el ascensor los llevó hacia la derecha.

Inmediatamente se instaló un incómodo silencio. Coco se sacó un cabello de su cara para tratar de aliviar su tensión y miró a N. Gin.

—Entonces… ¿cómo te ha ido?—preguntó lentamente. Gin la miró.

—Bien. Cosas de villanos, ya sabes.

Coco decidió que no era lo mejor hablar con él. Después de unos segundos, el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Lo primero que Coco vio fue la exuberante y ostentosa nave de N. Gin en forma de óvalo que había usado años atrás. Solo que esta vez se veía aún más moderna, si es que fuera posible. Algunos lanzamisiles habían cambiado de diseño y esta vez se veían más blindados. Los láseres se habían triplicado y el lanza gemas era mucho más grandes. Además, Coco pudo ver algunas armas que no alcanzó a reconocer, pero que se veían bastante peligrosas.

—Por aquí—dijo Gin, sacando a Coco de sus pensamientos.

El regordete sujetó una escalera movible de alrededor de 5 metros y la movió hacia la puerta de la nave. Le indicó a Coco que subiera detrás él, Gin un poco agitado por el ejercicio y Coco nerviosa. Dentro de la nave el espacio abundaba más de lo que uno creía, hasta había algo de decoración.. El general se sentó en la silla de piloto y Coco se sentó en otra a unos metros como copiloto.

—¿No habrá problema aquí en tu acorazado? ¿Saben que te marchas?—preguntó Coco mientras observaba la posible posición de Crash y Cortex.

—Benson sabe que me voy. Y cuando yo no estoy, ella es la que está al mando. No hay nada de qué preocuparse—respondió mientras encendía la nave y abría el techo del acorazado—. ¿Lista?

Coco tragó saliva y asintió. Observó una vez más a la posición y se fijó que se habían alejado unos 100 kilómetros tan solo en unos minutos. Debían de apurarse.

—Vamos.

.

.

.

 **¿Les gustó? ¿Estuvo horrible o bueno? ¡Dejen reviews! Ya saben que es el combustible de mi alma.**


	4. NOTA IMPORTANTE (¡NO es un hiatus!)

**¡Hola! Espero que les esté gustando la historia, y no, no es un nuevo capítulo; ¡perdón!**

 **Tengo que decir algo muy importante: no habrá fecha para los capítulos. Sí, así es. La escuela se empezó a notar ahora y prácticamente no tengo tiempo ni para escribir. Así que, el capítulo siguiente que se publicaría el sábado 16, o el domingo 17, se trasladará a una fecha inexacta. Puede ser que el lunes, o que encuentre tiempo y lo termine publicando el domingo; ¡no se sabe!**

 **¡Mis disculpas y espero que entiendan!**

 **Muchas gracias.**

 _ **Nota escrita a las 22:17 PM el día 14/04/2016.**_


End file.
